The Wrong Kind Of Happiness
by Jennstarzzz
Summary: Hermione has anything she could ask for. A lovely house, a loving husband and brilliant friends. So why isn't she happy? Rated T for language in late chapters.  Chapter 6 edited and uploaded again. Age wrong! DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise. I am merely playing with it. **

Hermione sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom she shared with her husband Ron. He lay next to her snoring softly, with one arm over her bare stomach. Hermione knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight so she carefully lifted his arm off her stomach and slid out of bed. She grabbed a blanket from the ottoman at the end of the bed and went downstairs. After making a steaming cup of tea and grabbing a couple of biscuits to dip in it she sat in her favourite plump armchair, wrapped in the blanket. As she absentmindedly dipped the biscuits and nibbled on them her mind wandered to some uncomfortable places. She thought of Harry and Ginny who seemed to be constantly arguing since the birth of Albus, neither was willing to compromise over the bringing up of him. Ginny constantly referring to the fact that as Harry didn't have a good childhood what would he know about bringing up a child, and him insisting that he didn't think there was anything wrong with Ginny going back to work and getting a child minder was really getting them both down. Both she and Harry had called her in tears more times than she could count.

She thought of Fred and George, and how one could seemingly not survive without the other. The one surviving was severely depressed, though wouldn't let anyone know it except for Hermione who had stumbled upon him sobbing in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Weezes when he'd found his brothers spare robes hidden away. Hermione had hugged him until her shirt was wet with his tears and he couldn't cry anymore. She'd made them a cup of tea then and demanded he talk to her. Everything that he'd been feeling had come out then, how he thought it should have been him instead of Fred. How Fred should be the one still living because he'd been dating Angelina and George wasn't seeing anyone so no one would have missed him. Hermione scolded him at that point, telling him that everyone would miss him and that he must stop thinking that way because it wasn't healthy, and did he really think that Fred would want his twin brother being a miserable bastard? This made George chuckle, both because he knew she was right and because he'd never heard her swear before.

She thought of Mr and Mrs Weasley who were not only mourning the loss of their son, but also the loss of two others, who although were still alive seemed to be slipping from them each day. George couldn't seem to crack a genuine smile anymore, he laughed and joked but the smile fell from his face when he looked away. Bill was taking his circumstances much worse than was feared, he had taken to drinking and was being distant from Fleur and his family, the only person he would speak to was Remus.

She thought in turn of Remus himself, who had lost his wife in the war. He was very lucky not be killed himself. Now he was struggling to look after Teddy alone, however if they were careful Remus would not need to get a job as he received a handsome pay out from the ministry, as did all the others who received an Order of Merlin award.

She thought of all the people they had lost during the war, and how it was horrible the way they seemed to have been forgotten about. There were no memorials like there were in muggle England from the First and Second World Wars. She thought of the Death Eaters incarcerated in the reinforced Azkaban and shivered involuntarily. Lucius Malfoy was sent there for life, his son Draco was pardoned as in the final battle he and his mother had not fought. Whilst they were admonished for their cowardice the Wizengamot agreed that it was out of fear for his family that he had let the Death Eaters in.

Lastly she thought of her own life, the one she shared with Ron. They had married not long after the war, five years ago now. They lived in the country not far from The Burrow, it was a lovely two up two down with a quaint little garden surrounding the house, with a drive and a garage on the right side of the house. Hermione took a lot of pride in her house, working on little projects during the weekend, often using muggle methods like painting rather than using magic. It was Hermione's house, in writing, but her home to her heart. She had bought it outright with her Order of Merlin award money, though it hadn't been expensive as it needed a lot of renovating.

Hermione was constantly telling Ron that she wasn't ready for children yet... She was only 23 for God's sake! She was enjoying her work far too much anyway. She worked for the reformed ministry in the Department of the Renewal or the Wizarding World. An over the top name for a job which included helping those whose houses were destroyed, jobs were lost, or those who had family members injured or they themselves were injured. More and more people came to her each day begging for help, she couldn't fathom where they were coming from. It was unfortunate though that some people felt the need to take advantage, Hermione and her staff had to start using various ways to cajole the truth out of people.

This eventually led to the controversial act of lacing drinks and food with veritaserum. The only way they got away with this was by putting it in the contract that all the clients had to sign before their meeting. The contract basically said that the client would accept whatever the department offered them without resorting to violence, shouting or hexing. They could legally appeal to a higher power, but there was no certainty that they would be successful. It was in this contract that the use of veritaserum was mentioned. There had, unfortunately, been a few occasions where someone tried to take them to the wizengamot for using it against their will, but it was clearly stated in the contract and therefore couldn't be contested if the witch or wizard had signed.

Ron and Harry had become Aurors like they always wanted to, something that Hermione couldn't really take seriously. They were practically given their jobs because of what they did in the war, which Hermione didn't think was fair. Harry himself admitted that most of what he accomplished during the war was luck and instinct, at least he had that instinct though. Ron however, she hated thinking badly of her husband but she was fed up of hearing him talk about struggling at work because he hadn't had the training.

Thinking about Ron saddened her, he tried so hard to make her happy. He rubbed her feet when she got home from a ridiculously long day at work, he ran her baths with bubbles and candles. He figured out how to use Sky+ on her muggle television so he could record the things he knew she liked when she worked late. He tried to learn charms for ironing, cleaning and cooking. He did whatever she asked him to.

_So why wasn't she happy?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**_

Hermione woke up to the sun glowing on her face, and blinked languidly before shielding her eyes. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5.25 a.m. She groaned and stood up, stretching and hearing her joints pop and protest at being in an awkward position all night. She held the blanket close to her as it was spring and still cool in the mornings, and made her way to the kitchen. She drank some water to wet her mouth, after presumably falling asleep with her mouth open and made her way to the couch to go back to sleep. She contemplated going up to bed but she didn't want to wake Ron, so she curled up on the cool couch and nodded off again after a few minutes.

Ron Weasley woke up as Hermione's alarm went off, as he did each morning. She woke half an hour before him so she could shower and style her untameable hair in whatever style she was choosing that day. So it was a surprised when he turned over to slip an arm over her waist and found she wasn't there. He shrugged and figured she must have woken to go to the bathroom, so he rolled back over to snooze for another half an hour. However, he knew something was up when he woke at his alarm and found that he couldn't hear the shower, or her hair dryer blowing. Standing and shuffling out of the bedroom he realised that the bathroom hadn't been used. Ron stretched and yawned as he half stumbled down the stairs to find Hermione sleeping on the couch.

" 'Mione, sweetie... You've missed your alarm. Why weren't you in bed?" Ron asked, as he gently shook his wife to wake her. She opened her eyes and looked at him, confused. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning softly.

"What?" She murmured, "It's Saturday..."

"It's Friday darling, you need to get up!"

Hermione's eyes shot open and she jumped up from the couch, tangled in the blanket. She glanced at the clock and cursed as she realised it was 8.05, before rushing upstairs to put on her work robes and trying to charm her hair into a halfway respectable fashion for seeing some clients who were appealing their results. At 8.15 she rushed downstairs and sat back on the couch pulling on her stockings and shoes. As she walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to Ron she was greeted to the glorious smell of toast, he smiled as he handed her a plate of toast slathered with strawberry jam.

Hermione took the plate from him and moaned appreciatively as she bit into the toast, feeling the sticky jam on the roof of her mouth. She ate the toast quickly, absently chatting to Ron as he cooked his own breakfast before dashing out the door, stuffing the last piece of toast in her mouth before apparating.

She felt a mild pang of guilt as she heard Ron call "I love you" and she didn't reply.

Hermione's day was pretty uneventful, unfortunately Ron's wasn't so when Hermione came home it was to find an owl sitting on the bench in her garden. She took the note attached to it's leg and it flew off before she even had a chance to get an owl treat.

"Mione, working late. Big trouble. Tell ya later. Ronnie x"

Hermione cringed as she read the nickname she had given him on a drunken night out after the war. She caught herself as she cringed and was confused, when had she started resenting things to do with Ron? Admittedly she hadn't called him Ronnie in a long time, and so didn't understand why he still signed his notes this, but that wasn't a reason for her to be so annoyed, surely? Walking to the calendar in the kitchen she checked it, she clucked her tongue as she realised she wasn't due on her period for about 10 days, so it couldn't be PMT. Hermione surmised that she must just be tired, so things were grating on her.

Thinking of things grating on her made Hermione realise how hungry she was. She went to the fridge and picked out some cheese, then to the larder to get some pasta and a jar of tomato pasta sauce. Around a quarter of an hour later Hermione was curled up on the same couch as this morning, wrapped in her blanket whilst watching the muggle news and savouring each mouthful of her pasta, with a mound of cheese on the top. When she was finished she stood, picked up her plate and her work robes that she'd taken off and replaced with some sweats and her favourite bumming around t shirt, and walked back to the kitchen to wash her plate and put her clothes in the washing machine she had invested in.

Sitting back down with a cup of coffee she jumped as she heard knuckles rap on her front door. She jumped up and banged the coffee down on the coffee table before going to answer the door. As she did her face drained of colour as she saw an unconscious Ron being supported by Harry and none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Hermione, Ron's fine, broke his leg and we took him to a muggle hospital who gave him some pain killers and they've unfortunately knocked him out. Please take him in and ask questions later, we have to go!" Harry said quickly, before pushing Ron into Hermione's arms and disapparating. Malfoy smiled apologetically before apparating too, leaving Hermione to awkwardly lower Ron to the floor and levitate him up to their bedroom. She put a pillow underneath his leg and left a glass of water on the bedside table before going back downstairs, figuring there wasn't a lot she could do for him.

Hermione got to it making Ron some soup and cutting some crusty bread into small chunks. She let the soup go cold, ready to reheat when he woke up. Hermione was worried about what they were doing now, not about Ron - he had broken his leg yes but when he was awake she would take him to St. Mungos and have the bones broken in seconds, but about Harry and the others. They were still out there, doing something potentially dangerous. Unfortunately she also knew that Ron wasn't the most coordinated of people, and could easily have fallen to break his leg, so she was torn between unnecessarily worrying or being uncaring.

Accross the country in Devon Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were working together to confiscate dark objects from a warded Borgin and Burkes warehouse. Draco however had become distracted, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain bushy haired bookworm. So much so that he didn't quite hear what Greene said and walked towards the door, thinking the wards were broken. Instead he was thrown back and landed on the hard ground twenty metres back.

"Malfoy! Are you okay? What were you thinking? Greene said it's nearly done!"

Draco groaned, sitting up and wincing as he felt his skin pulling off the sharp gravel he had landed on. He looked around and all the aurors had stopped and were looking at him, he grinned apologetically and stood up.

"Sorry guys, I misheard Greene. At least I've been walloped now, that's what you all wanted isn't it?" He said genially, an awkward silence settled before Harry guffawed loudly and brushed some dirt of Draco's arm.

"Come on lads, the sooner we finish the sooner we can go home!"

Draco stood where he was, deciding to stand back as the finished. His mind drifted again to Hermione Weasley, her slightly annoyed expression as she saw Weasley slumped between Harry and himself. He smirked as he remember the lovely bit of tanned flesh between the waistband of her pants and top, which was about a size too small. It was the kind of belly you want to run your hands over from behind, the type which is soft and warm without being chubby. The tightness of the shirt showed off the boobs that she had developed around the end of 6th year, her hair was tied back in a low bun and she had no make up on. Draco decided he'd never seen anyone look so relaxed in their own skin in his life, most of the women he spoke to felt the need to wear make up and glamours, and whilst he was sure Hermione did this too she obviously felt comfortable in scruffy clothes too.

After hearing his name being called he stood and walked forwards, taking out his wand and pointing it into the warehouse before cautiously walking inside. Draco sighed, there were hundreds of crates in here. It was going to take him weeks to analyse all of the things in here! Well, he certainly wasn't starting today!

"Okay guys, everything's fine. I need to ward this warehouse even better than before, think you can help me?"

A few of the other aurors grumbled at warding the warehouse when they'd only just unwarded it, but got on with it anyway as it meant they could go home. After about 15 minutes they were done, Draco walked over to the door and opened it with no problem. When Harry tried it It was locked, and when he tried to spell it open he was blown back away from the door, though this time Draco had transfigured an old mattress that was abandoned into a large cushion for him to land on.

"What now?" Asked Harry

"Well, you need to go to Weasley's don't you? For me, I need to go to the office and let my superiors know what's happening, then I'm getting in a bath to soothe my back!"

Harry chuckled and shook hands with Draco before apparating back to Hermione's house, and Draco shook his head at this new found friendliness between him and Potter. After waving to the rest of the guys who had yet to leave, Draco turned on the spot and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise, oh how I wish I did.**_

Hermione was still sitting on her trusty couch when she heard someone knock on the door again, she wasn't surprised this time as Harry had suggested he was going to come back. She opened the door and beckoned him in, closed the door after them and sat cross-legged on the couch looking expectantly at him.

"Listen, don't get angry 'Mione, but it was Ron's fault his leg got broken. He was having an argument with Malfoy and wasn't listening to Greene when he told him to move. So, he didn't move and got hit with a spell that richocheted off the wards around a warehouse we were trying to get into. He was blasted into the air and landed awkwardly, I heard his leg snap it was disgusting!"

Hermione laughed lightly at Harry's scrunched up face as he described the snap. She told Harry that Ron hadn't woke yet, and was up in their bed with his leg up higher than his head to ease pressure. She told him she was going to take him to St. Mungos as soon as he woke.

"Why don't we take him now?"

"How?"

"We can carry him like me and Malfoy did, it's not too hard. Or we could floo there, they've opened an emergency floo line straight to the hospital."

They decided it would be easier to floo, as you couldn't apparate in Hermione's house and there was a fireplace in the bedroom. Soon enough they were in the emergency department of St Mungos, being seen by one of the healers who regarded the cast with a bemused look on his face. He shook his head, laughed and muttered something about "Oh muggles..." before returning to remove the cast and magically repair the bones in his leg. All in all they were at the hospital for about half an hour, and Ron was back in bed before he even woke up.

Just as Harry and Hermione were settling on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate she heard a knock on the door. She sighed as she got up, feeling as if the day would never end. She was surprised when she saw Draco Malfoy standing on her doorstep.

"Hello"

"Alright Granger... Sorry, Weasley. I came round to see how Weasle is."

"Um, right. He's fine... We've just got him back from St. Mungos, they fixed his leg. Oh, gosh sorry come in..." Hermione said after realising they were both stood on the doorstep.

Draco perched awkwardly on an armchair and greeted Harry, who was smirking apparently about the way Draco was sitting.

"Relax Malfoy, make yourself comfortable..."

"He can't," Harry laughed "he also didn't listen to Greene, but didn't break a leg. Just landed awkwardly on some gravel"

Hermione laughed guiltily, before asking if he was okay. Draco grimaced and glared at them both, before nodding.

"I got the house elves to help me pick it all out of my back. My robes are ruined and my shirt was covered in blood. Nancy shouted at me, then helped me put some Savlon on my back. Yes, Weasley I use muggle remedies" He replied to Hermione's shocked look.

Neither Harry nor Hermione were laughing now, as they realised he was really quite sore. Suddenly they heard a noise from above, and realised that Ron was awake.

"I think that's my sign to leave" Draco said, he said goodbye and disapparated from the front garden with a small crack. He left just in time, as Ron came downstairs groggy and irritable.

"What the fuck happened?" He demanded, as he saw Harry and Hermione on the couch together. He sat on the chair Draco had just been sitting in as Hermione got up to reheat the soup she'd made earlier. She heard Harry explain what had happened to him as she poured the soup into a bowl and made herself another hot chocolate. She put the soup down on the coffee table and sat back on the couch, legs drawn up in front of her. She was quiet as Ron and Harry spoke, finding herself not wanting to talk to Ron. She was annoyed with him for paying so little attention to his job on a dangerous task. She was annoyed with him for making her stay up late, she was even annoyed with him for waking her up this morning as he would mention it for weeks. Somewhere deep down she knew she had to talk to Ron about it, but she also knew she wasn't brave enough to do it when he was already annoyed at having to work with Malfoy. She wasn't scared of Ron by any means, but since the war she participated in as little conflict as possible.

Ron gulped the soup down and yelped when it burnt his mouth. "What the fuck 'Mione, are you trying to kill me?"

Hermione glared at Ron, anger was bubbling up inside her, she could alsmot feel it underneath her skin.

"No Ronald, I was not trying to kill you. It's not my fault if you're going to pour the stuff down your throat without checking the temperature first. I'm going to bed, don't join me."

Ron stared at Hermione wide eyed as she went up the stairs to their bedroom, clutching her mug of hot chocolate and her blanket.

"What did I...?"

"Mate, do as she says and ask her in the morning" Harry said sensibly, before apparating from the garden, leaving Ron alone in the living room with a bowl of steaming soup and a burnt tongue.

**Author's Note: I'm trying to make each chapter at least 1000 words, but less than 2000. I think a story "grips" you better if the chapters are shorter. Thanks for my first two reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**_

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched, feeling the coldness of Ron's side of the bed she remembered what had happened the night before. Grumbling she sat up and yawned before slipping on her comfy slippers and dressing gown and going downstairs. Hermione heard Ron snoring on the couch and walked carefully past him to the kitchen. She started cooking a full english breakfast for herself, deciding that she needed more than cereal when she'd only had two mugs of hot chocolate in around 15 hours. She drank a cup of tea as she fried bacon, eggs, bread, tomatoes, and sausages. Hermione could feel her mouth watering as she smelt the mix of smells up her nose. After plating up her food she opened the french windows and sat out in the back garden to eat her breakfast and read the paper in the sunshine. She sat with her back towards the house and failed to realise that Ron had stopped snoring.

Ron sat up on the couch and looked around him. He noticed the doors were open, and then smelled the unmistakable smell of a cooked breakfast. He jumped up and went to the kitchen, soon to be disappointed as he realised that Hermione hadn't made anything for him. He went out into the garden and saw her sitting in her favourite chair, currently biting into some fried bread. He leant on the door jamb and watched her for a little bit, he loved her so much. At first he struggled to show her how much he loved her, but he realised when she took Cormac to Slughorn's party. He still didn't tell her though, not when she clearly didn't feel that way about him. They finally got together after a perfect kiss in a not so perfect setting, Ron was so happy but Hermione had wanted to take it slowly, preferring to date first rather than jump straight into a relationship. It was all Ron could do to remain patient, and he could tell it annoyed Hermione each time he mentioned being in a relationship, then when they were "together" she was annoyed when he mentioned moving in together, then marriage. Now he knew she got annoyed when he mentioned children, but he really really wanted a kid and he thought they were ready for one.

Ron made his mind up that he was going to ask her again, he didn't understand why she didn't want a child. She had been in her department long enough now that they'd give her time off work for a baby, plus she was a war hero so who would say no? He'd seen how she was with James and Albus, she was a natural! Albus never left Hermione alone when they went to visit the Potter's. He clambered onto her lap as soon as she sat down, and often fell asleep on her whilst sucking his thumb and curling her hair around his finger. Ginny got jealous at first but soon realised that Hermione would be very useful as a babysitter and begged her about once a month to look after the children.

Hermione turned in her seat as she felt as though someone was watching her, she saw Ron and turned back to her paper. She had hoped he would sleep in later, but supposed that someone of his height sleeping on a couch can't be comfortable.

"Morning" she said, rather stiffly.

"Morning sweetie" he said, moving to sit next to her at the table. "How come you didn't make me breakfast too?"

"Well, one I'm still annoyed with you. And two you were asleep."

"Oh, well you normally make me food when I'm asleep and just cast a warming charm on it..."

"Yes I do, but I'm annoyed. So you can make your own bloody breakfast."

"Why are you annoyed with me? It burnt my mouth and I reacted!"

"Yes Ronald you did." Hermione said, putting her paper down and looking at him. "But I don't appreciate it when you come home from work, sorry, get dragged home from work with a broken leg after a stupid fucking argument with Draco Malfoy. Then after I take you to St Mungos to get your leg fixed you yell at me when I make you food! As I said last night, it's not my fault if you decide to eat it without seeing how hot it is!"

"A stupid argument? He was insulting Harry and Ginny! He said he was surprised even they had kids when we hadn't! I had to say something!"

Hermione blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't even understand what that means, how is that an insult?"

"Well... It... It is isn't it?"

"I... I don't think so, I think he was just saying he thought we'd have kids first..."

"Well, he said she's not as much of a Weasley as me!"

"Well, technically she's not" said Hermione "She's a Potter now. And she's never really been like a Weasley, like you boys because you're boys. She seems to be an amalgamation of all of your personalities. And she's not like your mum at all I don't think. I mean, she was a professional Quidditch star!"

Ron looked at her, trying to work out whether he should be offended or not. Hermione carried on.

"By that I mean that when your mum and dad married she didn't work did she? Whereas Ginny did, and she wants to work again when the kids are in school. Your mum didn't, and Ginny certainly isn't a kitchen goddess like your mum."

"I suppose so, but you didn't hear him! You weren't there!"

"If I'm honest Ronald it just sounds like you overreacted."

"What? Hermione it's Draco Malfoy! When has he ever spoken to me without insulting me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. They had argued about this a few times, Ron seemed to be the only person in the wizarding world who held bad opinions of the reformed Draco. A lot of people didn't like him, but they didn't think of him like Ron did.

"Ron, you know full well that he's tried to speak to us many times and you haven't let him. In fact, you normally insult him!"

Ron was furious, his wife was taking the side of another man but Hermione cut off his angry retort with a tired sigh.

"Anyway, this isn't what I want to talk about. We need to talk."

Ron took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to argue with Hermione so if she was giving him a get out clause he was going to take it!

"Okay, what about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to start talking about five times before looking at Ron. He was smiling at her encouragingly and she knew she had to tell him, it wasn't fair.

"Ron, I'm having doubts about us." she said quickly.

"...What?"

"I'm having doubts about us, and this relationship. I've noticed over the past week or so. I don't think I feel the same way anymore."

"But, if you've only felt like this a week then maybe it's just a glitch?"

"No, Ron. I realised over the past week how long I've felt like this. I put it down to stress at first, but my job hasn't been stressful for a few years."

"But I thought it was... With people trying to get money from you when they don't need it..."

"Well, yes it is but I leave that stress at work. If I wasn't finishing my work to deadlines then I'd be stressed at home, but it's not like that."

"Oh..."

Hermione and Ron sat there for a while without talking, both trying to think of something to say.

"How... What do you mean you don't think you feel the same?"

"Um, it's hard to explain. You do everything I could want you to do, you help me with house work and shopping. You make me as many cups of tea as I could want. You run me baths. You let me stay in bed while you start painting the fence, or the door or whatever. But... I feel like I'm suffocating Ron. I've never felt so claustrophobic in my life!"

Ron looked surprised, then upset. He ran his hand through his hair then leant forward with his elbows on his knees.

"You never said..."

"I didn't realise did I? Surely you must have realised something was wrong? I've been snapping at you for months..."

"I thought... I thought you might have been pregnant"

Hermione snorted a laugh and Ron made a note to not ask her about babies for a while. He was sure they would sort their marriage out, but suggesting children in the midst of a discussion wasn't wise.

"Listen, I can change. We can work at it. Surely you're not going to let this end our marriage?"

"I don't see how though Ron, you're doing everything that I could ever want. I want you to do those things for me, but when you do I feel... I don't know."

"Please Hermione... I'll do less for you. Still do some things you want me to, but less so you don't feel like that..."

"Okay, we can try. I don't want to give up 5 years of marriage without trying at least..."

**A/N I got confused with dates, but luckily it worked out well. James was born in 2002, Albus was born in 2003, and it's now 2006 meaning Ron and Hermione married in 2001, two years after the war. Harry Potter wiki states that James was born between 2002-2005 so I chose 2002 to work with :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**_

Draco waved his wand over his head in a high arc and muttered the incantation that Potter had told him. A door suddenly appeared in the huge corrugated iron front of the warehouse. He walked forwards and tugged sharply on the door to open it, dust flew up from the floor as sunlight streamed in. Draco covered his mouth and nose with his robe sleeve and walked inside, looking for the switch to turn on the electrics. Finding it he pulled it down and nothing happened, he pushed it up and pulled it back down again to the same effect. Cursing Draco held up his wand and cast 'lumos' and tried to think of any light spells he could use. He walked around whilst he thought, trying to decide where to start. Eventually Draco remembered something about bluebell flames, flames you could keep in a jar... He remembered the incantation and looked around for an empty jar. Deciding that he couldn't trust any jar he found in the warehouse Draco walked to the supermarket near to the warehouse and bought multiple jars of jam and bigger jars of pickled onions. He emptied the jars outside the warehouse, gagging at the smell of the onions.

Sitting on the floor in the warehouse Draco conjured multiple balls of blue flame and put them in the jars so that eventually the warehouse was lit by a strange blue glow. It wasn't ideal but it was the best he could do, he'd have to get someone from the Department of Muggle Artefacts, Arthur Weasley's new department, to come out and fix the electricity. The department was made up of like minded people who loved everything to do with muggles, some going so far as to learn about electricity and gas. It was a useful department, as Draco had discovered, as many of his projects meant he had to go into old houses and storage spaces where the lighting was so poor he was likely to get injured if he didn't do something about it.

When he was finished with lighting the flames and levitating the jars into the air he opened one of the damp, dusty crates with caution. He levitated an old cracked mirror out of it and watched as it rotated slowly. Something on the bottom of the mirror caught his eye, and he looked at it closely. He took care not to look into the mirror itself as you never knew what the use of the mirror was. Draco saw something that looked like letters on the frame and tried reading them, when he couldn't he tried a translation charm to no avail. He twirled his wand absent-mindedly as he thought of his next move when he saw the words make sense right in front of his eyes.

Draco shook his head and chuckled softly as he realised how he could suddenly read the writing. He'd accidentally turned the mirror upside down when he had twirled his wand, and the writing had suddenly become the right way up and therefore he could read it. He stopped laughing however when he read what the writing said "I swallow your soul". His eyes widened and he gulped, twisting the mirror away from him so he couldn't look into the reflective glass. He lowered it back into the crate and labelled it 10. He had written a code for the darkness of objects, rating between 1 to 10, one being something like a teapot he'd once found that didn't let you let go of it, and 10 being something that threatens your life or soul.

Draco carried on all day, only stopping when his stomach rumbled and forced him to go back to the supermarket to buy his lunch. At 6.45 Draco stood from his position on his knees and stretched, he looked around and gaped. He had been at it for ten hours and had only managed around 5% of the boxes. He groaned as his mind replayed a scene from a muggle film about an explorer with a hat he lost a lot, and a whip which he could do obscene things with. Crate after crate after crate, maybe he would find the lost arc amongst all these dark objects...

Draco put the wards back on the warehouse and apparated home. He smiled as he walked in and smelt the unmistakable smell of a hot bath with his favourite bubble bath, and the smell of eggy bread and hot pumpkin juice. He walked through to the kitchen, kicking off his shoes and dropping his robes as he went. He arrived to see his house elf Nancy pouring the pumpkin juice out of a hot pan into a mug with a child like scrawl of Draco on the side. Draco sat at the small wooden table in his white shirt and black pants, and picked up the mug and took a gulp. Nancy knew just how hot she needed to make it so he could drink it.

"Thank you Nancy!" Draco said, sighing tiredly.

Nancy laid the plate of eggy bread in front of him and refilled the mug of pumpkin juice. She smiled as Draco tucked in quickly, moaning as he tasted the egg and butter. He ate his "meal" in a couple of minutes and after thanking Nancy, who's arms were full of Draco's discarded clothes, went upstairs to lay in the bath for a couple of hours.

As Draco climbed into bed that night he thought of Hermione Weasley, and wondered how the weasel was coping with a broken leg. Though presumably he'd been taken to St Mungos by Potter after work...

Being on speaking terms with Potter was strange, all the way through school he had despised him. Though, he didn't really understand why at first. All he knew was that his father didn't like Potter, therefore Draco didn't like Potter.

Draco loved his father a lot, after Potter survived he had time to spend with his son and wife and Draco's childhood was full of toys, holidays and generally being spoilt. His mother and father often went on holiday without him, leaving him in the care of Nancy who helped him make things like his mug. His mother and father loved each other dearly, and he desperately wanted to find someone with whom he could have a relationship like they did.

Of course that changed when Harry Potter arrived in Hogwarts. That was when the rumours of Voldemort being back were cemented, and Quirrell was chosen to be his host. Lucius Malfoy became distant, as he worked trying to convince people that he hadn't denounced his Master, that he was undercover for when he returned. Of course Draco remained happy, he still had his mother and Nancy. He missed his father, but he understood that he was working. Then when he told his father that Harry Potter was in school Lucius told him to befriend him. Draco had lots of friends and hadn't had trouble making them before, so he introduced himself to Potter without realising that he'd already met Weasley. Draco had to tell his father that Potter wasn't his friend, Lucius was furious. It was the only time that he'd been shouted at by his father and he was terrified. They spoke in the fire of the Slytherin common room early in the morning, before anyone else was up. Lucius wasn't even there but Draco was so scared of the raging Lucius that he wet his pants and had to change.

From that day he vowed that he would never make his father angry again, but he constantly failed. Though Lucius never got as angry as that again, Draco thought that had something to do with his mother. Draco hated Potter because Potter made his father hate him. It was simple.

Draco rolled over onto his back and thought of his parents. The stress on Lucius' body from being hit by curses from not only the order or the ministry, but by Voldemort caused his body to fail him a few years after he was sent to Azkaban. His mother stopped eating after Lucius died and let her body fail her too. Draco hadn't forgiven her for leaving him with everything to sort out. He sacrificed a lot for his mother, he did as Voldemort told him to save her. As he grew older Draco realised his father had changed from the man he was when Draco was little. Draco had little love or respect for him, but he loved his mother dearly. Sometimes he felt very angry because of what he did for her, and she just gave up. She had a chance to live life without the threat of death hanging over her, but Draco supposed she'd always lived with that threat and couldn't deal with the freedom. Like people who are released from prison are suddenly agoraphobic.

Draco fell asleep into uneasy dreams that night.

**A/N - if you can guess the movie references in this one I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise.**_

A couple of weeks had passed since Ron and Hermione had talked. Or rather since Hermione had told Ron how she felt. There wasn't much of a talk when you think about it. Things were going reasonably well, Ron was leaving her alone to do her own thing but still being attentive. Hermione was still becoming annoyed too easily, but it was difficult to tell why that was due to it being her time of the month... PMT or was she really annoyed at Ron?

Hermione was sitting in her office filling out some forms for the days stack of appeals. She often came in five minutes early so she could fill in some of the information, like names and dates, just to make things quicker during the day. Her first case today was a man who had lost his wife during the war. He had seven children to support, 3 of whom were under the age of two, an no family to help him. He had been living off the savings he and his wife had put away for their daughters wedding when she was older. Hermione genuinely felt sorry for him. She thought she recognised his name, but wasn't sure.

Hermione called her first client in, and saw a man in his late forties, early fifties walk into her office. He sat in the chair in front of her desk as she indicated and smiled. Hermione noticed he had a front tooth missing.

"Well, Mister Warrington, you feel you've been hard done by by my staff?"

"Ar, I do. Your man told me I can't have any money. Now, I think that's unfair when you see the type of people who do get money?"

"And what type of people would they be, Mister Warrington?"

"Er... Well, you know people trying to con you into giving them money they don't need!"

"Well clearly my staff don't think you need any more money than you have. You understand that the tea we give you has veritaserum in?"

"Yes, I didn't have any. Wasn't thirsty you see."

"Well in that case, I can't do anything for you. I'm not going to give you money if I can't be sure that you're not lying."

"Isn't that rather cynical?"

"I'm afraid it is Mr Warrington, unfortunately it's people who con us into giving them money who forced our hand to do it"

"Right, I see..."

"I can give you some tea now if you like. Surely if you're telling the truth then you have nothing to worry about?"

"I refuse to ingest veritaserum. How do I know what you're going to ask me?"

"I am under contract Mr Warrington, and even if I did ask you unofficial questions you don't have to answer them!"

"Of course I bloody do! Are you daft girl?"

"No Mr Warrington, I am not daft. Veritaserum makes you tell the truth, it doesn't make you answer questions. You could take it now, and I could ask you when the last time you had sex was and if you answered you would tell the truth, but alternatively you could keep your mouth shut and I'd never know. But, no matter you refuse to take it."

"I will not take such impertinence from the likes of you!"

"Oh really, Mr Warrington? Well, I don't take kindly to people of wealth coming into my office and trying to pull the wool over my eyes."

"People of wealth?"

"Yes Mr Warrington, I've remember who you are. Your son was in my year at school. I spent seven years having to put up with 'Oh, look what Daddy sent me. _Another _firebolt and I'm not even on the Quidditch team!'"

"Are you criticising the way I raised my son?"

"No, I'm not doing that. I'm merely giving you an example of why I know you're wealthy."

"Miss Granger, I was frivolous with my money. There's none left."

"I'm afraid I don't believe that Mr Warrington, when you sign the appeal deal you agree to let me apply to Gringotts for any information about your account, either savings or transactions."

Warrington's face went pale and drawn, the self pitying look on his face disappeared and he sat up a little straighter. Hermione had received an owl that morning, the report was sitting on her desk as one of her staff had taken it from the owl. Hermione had felt anger rush through her as she looked at the papers from the report.

"I would suggest that if you're so poor that you don't put a bid in for Malfoy's holiday home in Geneva. And did you know that it's illegal to keep using the bank account of a dead woman? Transferring your money into her account didn't work, it's back in your account"

Warrington's lip curled into a snarl and he stood slowly, he turned to leave and just before he reached the door he spun round and an unforgivable at Hermione. Fortunately Hermione always maintained a shield between her and her clients, just in case. The spell bounced off and as it did the door to Hermione's office burst open. Two aurors stepped in and put Warrington in a full body bind.

Hermione straightened the papers from the report out and stood up. She leant on her desk and looked into the eyes of Warrington and smirked.

"Next time Warrington, try harder to move the millions of gallions from your account."

A few hours later Hermione went for her lunch. She locked her office and walked through the communal office outside, telling her staff that she was taking a long lunch after Warrington. They nodded sympathetically as she put on her cloak and went out into the cool, crisp sunlight. She wandered around Diagon Alley looking for somewhere to eat when she noticed a familiar looking white blonde head.

"Afternoon Draco."

Draco spun around from the window he was looking in and smiled when he saw who was talking to him. He noticed her slightly pink cheeks and the fact that you could see her breath and surmised that she had not long come outside. She was wearing a light blue cloak which provided little warmth if her slight shivers were anything to go by.

"Afternoon Granger. Quite cold today isn't it?" He asked, nodding to her quaking shoulders.

She laughed a little and nodded, looking around him into the window that had captured his attention. She smiled as she saw an impressive looking broom suspended in the window. He smiled almost apologetically.

"What can I say? I'm still a boy at heart! But what do you say we get out of the cold and go for lunch?"

Hermione acquiesced and they wandered down the street a little longer before they came across a new cafe that neither had been in before. They entered and took a booth near the fire before looking at the menus. Both were pleasantly surprised to see the quality of the food on offer, after assuming it would be normal cafe food. They both ordered their food, and got drinks while they waited.

"Liquid lunch, eh Granger?"

"Hardly a liquid lunch when I'm eating too is it, Malfoy?" She asked, stressing her use of his surname.

"Sorry, Hermione."

She smiled at him and took a sip of her wine, drawing it over her tongue and savouring the taste. She took in Draco's appearance, noticing that he had put some weight on since school and looked healthier. His hair was shorter than it was when he was a child, when it was slicked back with tonnes of hair gel. It was brushed over to one side and made him look grown up, a man rather than a boy wanting to be a man. He was wearing smart black pants and a white tailored shirt, secured with silver cuff links. He had taken off his cloak and draped it over the back of his chair.

"How have you been?"

Draco thought about her question and decided to answer her honestly.

"As well as can be. I'm struggling still to prove myself to the wider wizarding world, I miss my mother, you've no idea how hard it is to maintain an estate the size of mine - as soon as you fix the leaking roof, the bridge over the lake falls apart, this job I'm working on now is huge. It's going to take me weeks, if not months to finish it, which means sitting in that dank horrible warehouse steadily becoming more hunched everyday..."

He stopped when he saw Hermione trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I really can't feel sorry for you over maintaining your estate!"

Draco smiled and felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"Sorry, I know it seems a bad thing to complain about. But we're from different worlds, to you your husband breaking his leg is a problem. To me the bridge over the leg rotting is a problem"

Hermione consented that that was a fair point to make and took another sip of her wine. Their food arrived and they stopped talking for a while as they ate. Hermione hadn't realised how hungry she was before the smell of her food hit her.

As Hermione had taken a long lunch they had plenty of time to talk, and soon got onto work. She told him about Warrington and he told her about the sheer amount of artefacts that he had to go through in the warehouse.

"I love my job, sometimes I don't think Ron realises that. I think he thinks I work because it's a job and I need the money. That's part of it obviously, but I love it. Ron doesn't understand the concept of working hard for a job, competing against other people to be offered a job and then working so hard so that you're not replaced... He walked into that job without so much as an interview."

"So, you don't think the weasel deserves his job?"

"Oh don't call him that Draco, I know he's nothing but nasty to you but you're the one who's trying to alter the wizarding worlds image of you! But... I suppose that's true. He was given a job on the back of what Harry did. I... I shouldn't have told you that."

Draco smiled at her and checked his watch, noticing it was half two he cursed.

"Shit, sorry Hermione I have to go. My boss is coming down today to check on my progress, and if I don't go now I'm going to be late!"

Draco poured a pile of coins on the table and ran out of the cafe, turning on the spot as soon as he was outside. Hermione looked down at what he'd put on the table and her eyes widened. Not only had he thrown around 13 galleons down he'd also left around 80 pound in muggle money. She picked up the money and paid the bill. She put the rest in her robe pocket and went back to work.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, as her main appointment in the afternoon had cancelled. Hermione was often left with no work as people realised they weren't going to get anywhere by appealing, and so cancelled. She didn't mind, it gave her time to do all her filing and meant her staff could go home early.

At home Hermione hung her cloak up and stowed her briefcase. She slipped off her shoes before opening the vestibule door and walking into the living room. She smiled at Ron and kissed him on the cheek as she collapsed onto the couch. He didn't return the scowl however and watched her with his arms crossed across his chest. Hermione looked at him questioningly, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I saw you today."

"Did you? Where?"

"In Diagon Alley. With Malfoy."

"Oh, why didn't you come over?"

"You two looked cosy in that new cafe..."

"It was lovely, you should have come in!" Said Hermione, genuinely confused as to why he didn't say hello.

"Chyeah! Okay! Come in while you're on a date with Malfoy!"

"I was not on a date Ronald, I was having lunch with him. I had a good time with him, some good conversations."

"I don't want you seeing him."

"What?" Hermione spluttered, sitting up as she looked at him.

"You're not seeing him anymore Hermione, I don't want you to."

"Since when did you have the right to tell me who I see?"

"Since I became your husband. Just because I've never told you before doesn't mean I can't"

"Yes, Ronald, it does. You have no right to tell me who I can see! Draco is my friend!"

"Oh, friend is he?" Ron sneered

"What would you rather him be? An enemy? Well I'm sorry Ron, but I've grown up. We're no longer in school, we're no longer Gryffindor or Slytherin. We're just people trying to get on in life. You seem to be the only one living in the past. Harry and Ginny are fine with him, even Neville is fine with him and he tortured him in school!"

Ron looked shocked and hurt. Hermione was shocked that she felt like that.

"I'm sorry Ron but I'm 23 years old. I'm not going to dwell on the mistakes of a pressurised little boy."

"He knew what he was doing 'Mione... I can't believe you're supporting him."

Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, believe what you like. It's not going to stop me talking to him. I'll be seeing him tomorrow anyway, he left money at the cafe."

Ron recognised that Hermione wasn't going to argue anymore so he stood. He walked to the kitchen and picked up a plate before walking back to the living room and banging it down on the coffee table. He had made her dinner despite being angry with her. He grabbed his muggle jacket from the back of the chair as Hermione noticed that he was in muggle clothes.

"I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back"

"Don't wake me."

Ron grumbled and slammed the door on the way out. When he returned later he saw the plate full of food still on the table with a note.

"If you ever behave like that to me again then you'll be on the couch infinitely. You can clean it up."

**A/N - This is a bit longer than 2000 words, I was a bit overzealous but oh well!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**_

_**A/N Ron is OOC in this chapter. Tsk tsk.  
**_

Ron picked up the plate and threw it at the wall. The plate smashed and the food stained the wall, dropping onto the floor below. He stormed into the back garden and paced, lighting up a cigarette. Hermione woke when the plate hit the wall and sat up in bed. She got up and slipped her wand into the waistband of her shorts.

"I didn't know you smoked..."

Ron turned around quickly and glared at Hermione. He took a deliberately long pull and blew it out as he looked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to go back inside before the smell of smoke got in the house.

"Don't smoke in the house" she called over her shoulder as she vanished the mess from the wall and floor, then climbed the stairs.

Hermione woke in the morning to an empty house. She knew that Harry went to his office earlier than Ron so she owled him immediately.

"Harry,

Where is the warehouse that Draco is sorting? Also, how can I attract his attention without breaking my leg?

All my love,

Hermione xxx"

Across the country Harry chuckled as he read the note from Hermione. He stroked her owl and gave him an owl treat before writing his reply, cursing as the owl spread his wings and knocked over his inkwell.

"Mione,

It's Warehouse 7B on the dock road in Liverpool. As long as your wand isn't in your hand you can just knock on the door and he'll hear it. You won't break your leg.

You and Ron should come round soon for a few drinks. Molly's been asking when she can see the kids again, she can have them by babysit.

Love Harry x"

Hermione was just getting out of the shower when she heard her owl hooting in the living room. She ran down wrapped in a towel and took the note from her owl. She laughed as she read it and dropped it on the coffee table before going to finish getting ready.

Half an hour later she was walking to the warehouse where Draco worked. She knocked on the door lightly, afraid that the metal would hurt her knuckles. She only had to wait seconds until the door creaked open. She cringed at the sound of metal on metal and looked to see Draco pulling the same face.

"Hermione?" Asked Draco, looking thoroughly confused as to why she was wandering around Liverpool.

"Good morning Draco. Um, how are you? You left your change in the cafe..."

"God Hermione, you didn't have to come all the way to Liverpool to give it to me!"

"Well... You might have needed it..."

Draco laughed and beckoned her into the warehouse. She stepped around him and stood awkwardly, waiting for him to close the door. She frowned as the room darkened considerably as the door shut. She smiled as she noticed the flickering blue lights floating in the air.

"How do you work in this place? It's so dark..."

"There's not much I can do until Arthur Weasley's department can get here..."

"I'll help if you like... I can make it a bit lighter I think"

Ten minutes later Hermione put the finishing touches to her charms and pocketed her wand. She picked up her cloak and dusted it off before putting it back on. She cast a final heating spell on the warehouse before picking up her briefcase.

"Okay then Draco, got to go to work now."

Draco stood quickly from his position on the floor and rushed over to her. He fixed the collar on her cloak and smiled.

"Thanks for that, feels warmer already. And I can see now!"

Hermione smiled and told him it was fine. She turned to walk to the door and paused with her hand on the door handle. She put her briefcase back down and turned back towards Draco. He looked at her questioningly as she put her hand in her cloak pocket. She pulled out all the money Draco left and handed it to him.

"I almost forgot."

Hermione turned and left, after checking there was no one around she turned on the spot and disappeared before Draco had a chance to say anything.

Ron went to work angry that morning. He left early and arrived at Harry's office just as he sent off Hermione's owl. He recognised it at once and glared at Harry.

"What have I done?" He asked, standing and picking up his wand and some papers he needed to give to Kingsley.

"She went out with Malfoy yesterday. And she caught me smoking. She doesn't even care."

"Oh... Hang on, you're annoyed that she didn't get angry with you for smoking?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. It's like she doesn't even care. She should shout at me for it, not tell me not to smoke in the house."

"Ron is that the only reason you smoke? I know you don't really understand biology, but it messes up your lungs"

"I know mate. I don't know. Seamus gave me one when I was drunk, I just want them all the time."

"Great, you're addicted."

"Am not!"

"And you've regressed, fantastic!"

"Shut up Harry!"

Harry laughed and they walked out of his office together, Harry heading to Kingsley's office and Ron to his cubicle. As Ron walked past the other aurors cubicles he heard his work mates laughing as they crowded into Greene's desk. He walked over to see what they were talking about.

"...And then he got blasted in the air and snap! There goes his leg! I swear he's not meant to be an auror! I mean, I can understand Malfoy not listening properly but Weasley? I told you he should have taken the exams. He wouldn't have got in I don't think. No one thinks he's cut out for it! I do feel quite sorry for Malfoy, apparently there was gravel embedded in his arse!"

Ron was livid as the other aurors agreed and jeered with Greene. He barged through the crowd and slammed his fist on Greene's desk. They all stared at him with wide eyes and some tried to hide their smirks.

"Weasley..." Drawled Robertson, another auror. "What are you doing here? You're not normally in this early..."

Ron glared at him and turned back to Greene.

"If you had said clearly what you meant I'd never have broken my leg!"

"Weasley, how much clearer do you need 'Weasley, stop moving! Get away from the door!" to be?" sneered Robertson again.

The others laughed and Ron felt his neck get hot as it went bright red. He turned and faced Robertson and moved towards him.

"I didn't see you there Robertson, how do you know..."

"Of course you didn't see me you dolt. I'm the protection. I was on the roof ready to stun anyone who got too close!"

"Don't! Call me a dolt."

"Or what Weasley?" Robertson goaded.

The smirk faded from his face to replaced by a look of fury as Ron pointed his wand in his face. He was breathing fast and his face was red. He was glaring at Robertson and was about to jinx him when his wand flew out of his hand. Ron turned violently and saw Harry standing in the doorway holding his wand.

"Harry? What the fuck?"

"Weasley, I'll thank you not to swear in work." Said the head of the aurors, "Now, you will leave this office without any more threats of violence and you will not come back until I tell you so. Consider yourself suspended."

Ron gaped at his boss, then at Harry. He looked back at Greene, Robertson and the others as they tried not to laugh. He turned on his heel, walked to Harry who handed him his wand, and left the office.

Once at home Ron pushed the magazines off the coffee table and put his feet on it, he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. Inhaling deeply he savoured the slightly minty taste of the menthols he had bought. He spent the day smoking and eating whatever junk food he could find, whilst watchinf reruns of various shows on TV. This is how Hermione found him when she arrived home.

As soon as she opened the door she smelt the smoke. She cleared her throat and walked in, putting her things away as she did so. She grimaced at the sight in front of her; magazines on the floor, chocolate wrappers everywhere, chocolate frog cards frisbeed all over the room and glass bottles of butterbeer lying around. Ron was lying on the couch with a cigarette hanging out of his lips, flicking through the channels.

Hermione sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bin bag out of a the drawer and walked back into the living room. She started picking up bottles and wrappers until the room was fairly tidy. She sat down next to him turned the tv off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ron, tell me what's wrong?"

"Got suspended from work."

"What? Why?"

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. He put the cigarette out in Hermione's pot plant and looked at her. He seemed close to tears and Hermione felt so much pity for him in that instant. She put her hand on his knee and rubbed it slightly.

"People were saying I don't deserve my job and if I had to do auror training I wouldn't pass. So, I got angry and ended up nearly attacking Robertson when Harry and the head walked in. Harry disarmed me and I got suspended..."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Oh go on then, tell me how perfect Hermione would have dealt with it?"

Hermione looked at Ron in shock and took her hand off his knee. She sat back into the couch and looked at him critically. Ron sighed and leant back too.

"Sorry, I'm just upset."

"Thank you, while I agree that Robertson shouldn't have said what he did I also think you shouldn't have reacted how you did. I think if I was in your boss's position I would have suspended you too."

Ron looked at Hermione disbelievingly and went to stand up and walk out.

"Ron wait. Listen to me, I've been thinking about what I said yesterday. I really think you're clinging on to the past too much. I know none of us really had our teenage years but that's just a fact of life. You need to start acting like a proper adult. And before you protest think about it, would an adult react the way you did today?"

"...No"

"No, an adult would react in a rational manner and tell him to keep his opinions to himself. You've worked on a lot of hard jobs with Harry and coped haven't you? Why does it matter what they think of you?"

"Because I've never had anything Hermione, I've always been the one in the background who had shit all."

Hermione felt stung to think that he thought they had shit all, that they were shit all. But she kept it to herself and let Ron speak.

"You were the clever one, Harry was the brave one and I was the poor one who bungled along with you..."

He finished speaking and Hermione thought about what he had said. Whilst she agreed in some aspects, in others she didn't.

"But... Harry was the one with no parents, who Voldermort was trying to kill. I was the mudblood with the bushy hair and big teeth. You were the popular Quidditch goalie with an amazing family. You're just thinking of things in a pessimistic way."

Ron shrugged and looked at the floor, he was stung that Hermione wasn't agreeing with him. Things weren't going his way at the minute and he didn't like it one jot.

"Why can't you just let me feel sorry for myself?"

"Because I don't see the point in it Ron. Frankly we have a brilliant life compared to some people, even in your family! Look at Bill, he's depressed about his scars and his relationship with Fleur is suffering. Look at George, he's lost his best friend."

"I've lost him too!" Ron said hotly, glaring at Hermione.

"I know you have. Please stop jumping down my throat."

"Everything's about you isn't it Hermione? I've been suspended from work and I'm ventng my frustration, but I'm not allowed to. No, suddenly I'm jumping down your throat."

Hermione breathed out slowly, trying not to immediately get angry. She was so irritable at the moment anyway, and for Ron to shout at her when _he _was the one who'd been suspended for a stupid reason was likely going to make her erupt.

"Frankly Ronald, the suspension was your own fault. You're not even complaining about that now. If you look at everything in a negative way then things are going to be negative."

"I'm going out."

Ron stood up and grabbed his jacket, he walked to the door and stopped. Hermione watched him as his head turned slightly to the left. When she said nothing he opened the door and turned around.

"Don't wait up for me."

Hermione sighed as the door slammed and picked up her wand. She began vanishing bottles and wrappers that Ron had left, then put her feet on the couch and picked up the TV remote, spending the rest of the night watching crap TV seemed like a good idea to her.

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially who has kept me entertained with lovely messages :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**_

Hermione and Ron didn't really speak for the next few days, they simply lived together. They slept in the same bed but Hermione went to bed earlier and got up earlier so they didn't talk or cuddle. Over the weekend Hermione sat out in the garden, digging up the flower beds and planting bulbs whilst Ron sat at the table smoking. Then on Sunday she mowed the lawn and made a gravel path down the middle of the grass. Monday turned to Tuesday and soon it was Wednesday and they still hadn't really spoken.

Wednesday evening came and Hermione had had enough. She left work, went to pick up some take away and went home. She walked in the kitchen and plated it up, called Ron in from the garden and sat down on the couch. He smiled brightly as he walked in and Hermione was a little confused.

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything Ron picked up a piece of naan bread and began to pick at it. Hermione inwardly groaned as she realised Ron was going to say something. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen, it was that she wanted to explain how she felt before he did. Selfish probably but the way he smiled at her had unnerved her.

"So, I've been thinking. We don't really do anything together anymore. Anything proper I mean. We decorate the house constantly, we watch TV and we talk in bed but we don't do anything else together. We don't make time for each other..."

Hermione breathed a silent sigh of relief that it was something she could help with. She didn't want to leave her husband. They were just having a bit of a glitch. Maybe seeing each other more would help, seeing each other out of the house.

"That's a really good idea Ron, we should see each other more. Outside the house."

"Actually, I was thinking something else. What's the one thing we can do that we _have_ to do together?"

Hermione looked at him, confusion plainly written on her face. Ron's smile had grown and she realised he was going to say what he'd actually wanted to say. He was practically bouncing as he swallowed the bread he'd bitten off.

"Mione, I think we should have a baby"

Hermione felt her mouth drop open. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. Why would he want to have a baby when they were having problems?

"I really think it could bring us together Mione. Imagine! I've seen you with Gin's kids, you're fantastic!"

"I... I actually don't know what to say Ron."

"Say yes Mione!"

Hermione didn't say anything, just stared at Ron with a blank expression on her face.

"No Ron. That wouldn't bring us together, that would tear us apart! Look at Harry and Ginny, they argue constantly and their relationship was pretty much perfect before they had kids! Imagine if we did! This relationship is far from perfect. Do you really think we could survive a screaming baby, midnight feeds and no sleep?"

"I really do Mione. I thought you would too..."

Hermione laughed bitterly and shook her head. She felt bad that Ron was trying but she couldn't believe he actually thought having a baby would help.

"No Ron, I don't. And you know I don't want a baby yet anyway. I'm sorry."

"Look Hermione I've waited a long time to have children, you said we could when we were a bit older."

"Yes Ron, older. Not 23! Having kids this young might be good for Harry and Ginny but it's not for me! You knew this when we got together!"

"I thought you meant like a year after we married or something. Not 5!"

"Look Ron, I don't want children right now. So even if I thought it would make things better between us I wouldn't have one now."

"Even if you thought it could fix us?"

"I refuse to use a child as a remedy to a problem that we should fix. No child should ever be conceived for that. Listen, I need to go out. I'm too hot. I'm going out, I don't know when I'll be back okay?"

"You're not coming back are you?"

"Of course I am Ron, don't be so melodramatic. I just need time to think."

Hermione took off her outer robe and swapped it for a more casual, less work-like robe. She picked up her bag and keys and walked out the door. She turned on the spot and disappeared out of Ron's sight.

Hermione reappeared in Diagon Alley almost instantaneously. At the same time Draco Malfoy painfully collided with the suddenly solid air.

"Shit Draco! Sorry!"

Hermione grabbed at Draco's arms as he fell and managed to keep him upright. She let go of his arms sheepishly and smiled. He smoothed out his robes and smiled back at her.

"Sorry, didn't think of where I was landing. Just thought of Diagon Alley..."

"You look a bit flustered, are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head, she opened her bag and checked her purse. She counted how much money she had and looked back up at Draco.

"Pub?"

"Erm, okay"

Hermione crossed the road and strode into The Leaky Cauldron, leaving Draco standing on the kerb looking after Hermione. By the time he got to the bar in the pub Hermione was downing some Fire Whiskey. Draco watched as she grimaced at the taste and the burn in her throat. She slammed the glass down and licked her lips, before signalling that she wanted another two. She paid and handed one to Draco then walked over to a booth in the corner. He went over and sat opposite her, she sipped her drink this time and smiled at Draco.

"Sorry, I just dragged you in here! You're not busy?"

"No, I was just on my way home. What's wrong?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, Draco watched her as she stared at her drink. He got the feeling she was going to say something so he kept quiet. When she looked up he was startled to see tears in her eyes.

"I think... I think my marriage is over."

Neither of them said anything, Hermione looked back to her drink and Draco watched her face. He frowned as he saw tears fall down her cheeks. He reached over and poured his drink into hers and called to Tom for a double Fire Whiskey.

"The Weasel doesn't deserve you anyway. What's he done?"

Hermione wiped her face and frowned at Draco.

"Nothing. He's done nothing. He's lovely and attentive, he's everything a girl could want. But for some reason I don't want that... I want someone who... OH I don't know what I want. But I know what I don't want. I don't want children now, I want them in like ten years time when I feel ready. He thinks children will solve our problems, but doesn't realise that kids will tear us apart! I just don't know what to do Draco, it's not fair on either of us if I stay. He wants children now, I don't. That's not fair on him. I'm not happy, I want a life were my only responsibility is work! I want to have time to do stuff I couldn't when I was a teenager, I want to go to muggle fair grounds, to the theatre. I want to go dancing and on holidays and snorkelling! Oh God, I'm rambling."

Draco was smiling as she finished, he saw things in black and white now. After so long of doing things he didn't want to do he now only did things he wanted to do. Except work, he didn't want to work per se but he couldn't spend all day every day at the manor. So to him, if Hermione was unhappy she should leave.

"Granger, if you're not happy then leave. It's as simple as that."

"No it's not Draco. It's a marriage, til death do us part and all that!"

"Fuck off Granger, start thinking of yourself! If you leave this relationship you'll be happy, or happier at least, if you stay in this relationship then you're not going to be happy, Weasley will notice you're not happy and therefore won't be happy either. If you leave he can get over you, meet a baby making machine and settle down. If you stay you're both going to be unhappy for longer. Trust me, I married Astoria. Then I found letters between her and my father before he went to Azkaban, he was promising her things to marry me. Even after everything he was still caught up on bloodline. I divorced her."

"I didn't even know you married her!"

"It's not something I spread around to be honest, but my point is I could have stayed with her just because she was happy. I don't know if it was me who was making her happy, or my money, either way she was gone."

"Yes, but I don't want to lose him altogether. I do love him, I just don't think I'm in love with him anymore."

Hermione looked shocked at what she said, as though she only realised that she felt that way as she said it. She picked up the glass that she'd been playing with and downed the second drink. She didn't grimace as much this time, just slammed the glass back down.

"I'm not surprised you couldn't keep it up Granger. You don't seem like the marrying type. Too much of a feminist."

"Hmm, I suppose so. I wouldn't say I'm a feminist to be honest, I'm glad that women fought to vote and make their own decisions and such but I don't have many feminist ideals."

"You're a hypocrite Granger. If you weren't a feminist you wouldn't be leaving your husband for a job."

"You bastard, I'm not leaving my husband for a job. Though I suppose you're right. I'd be having children, or I'd have children right now..."

The evening went on much as it started, Draco insulting Hermione. Hermione insulting Draco, eventually both were too drunk to care and just laughed. Anyone watching would surely have thought they had took leave of their senses as they traded insults like they were chocolate frogs cards.

Eventually when the pub was closing Draco and Hermione stumbled out into Diagon Alley. Hermione took out her wand and staggered as she stepped out of the doorway. Draco grabbed her as he realised she was about to try and apparate.

"Oh no you don't! You're not apparating anywhere!"

"I need to get home Drrraco!" Hermione slurred, elongating the r.

"I know that dung brains, but you're not apparating!"

Hermione and Draco melted into giggles at the insult. Draco held up Hermione as he walked them to the curb. He stook out his wand hand and moved back slightly as they heard a bang and bright lights appeared. Stan Shunpike, who was reinstated his job when he was released from Azkaban, stepped off the bus and motioned for them to get on the bus. Draco told him Hermione's address, and his own. He paid and they lay down on opposite beds. Draco sat up to talk to Hermione and laughed as he saw her; eyes closed, mouth open and snoring lightly.

"Stan, wake us up will you mate!"

Stan grunted as Draco's eyes flickered closed and he too started snoring.

_**A/N - Stan is visibly affected by his time in Azkaban, not speaking and grunting. I figure that's what might happen. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_I am not JK, therefore I own nothing you recognise._

The next morning Hermione woke to a banging headache and a distinct queesy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Groaning she forced her eyes open, only to squeeze them shut a second later. The curtains were open a slit and the light was forcing itself into her head. She groaned and turned the other way, suddenly realising Ron wasn't there. She sat up quickly, breathing quickly as her body threatened to dispel what was left over from last night out of her body. She looked at the clock and shrieked as she saw that it was past eleven. Just as she was about to jump up she noticed a note on Ron's pillow.

"Hermione,

You came in drunk at two thirty. You collapsed on the couch. I moved you to our bed and sent an owl to your office telling them you're ill and won't be in until tomorrow.

You're welcome.

Ron"

Hermione sighed and relaxed back into bed. She couldn't believe it, she'd come in steaming drunk in the early hours of the morning and Ron had still sent a note into work getting her out of work for the day. She lay there for a long time just thinking. She thought of all her friends and their families, and how things had changed very little since the end of the war. She couldn't believe just how much she'd changed in the last month. It seemed a long time ago that she was sat in the living room that early morning, thinking of her life.

When Hermione sat up, she knew what she was going to do. She just didn't know how or when she would. She got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the pantry in the kitchen, inside she rummaged around and finally found what she was looking for; her hangover kit. Paracetamol, Ibuprofen and a hangover potion patented by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Usually she doled out the medicines to Ron, though every now and then she had a girly night with Ginny and some of the girls from school, on these nghts she usually ended up worse than Ron and Harry. Over the years she had built up quite a tolerance to alcohol and could easily keep up with Harry, if not Ron.

After about ten minutes Hermione felt much better and decided to start cleaning the house, seeing as each time that she'd tried to recently she had been interrupted. The kitchen was done in about an hour, as she decided to clear out the cupboards and the pantry of all the things she knew they wouldn't eat, or that had gone off. The bathroom took a little more time as she cleaned out all the hair for the plughole and polished the mirror and the tiles, as well as the usual bathroom routine. The spare room she used magic to clean, as no one ever went in there. In the master bedroom she used a bit of both. She used magic to strip the bedclothes and put clean ones on, something she could never quite get the knack of. On the mirror fronted wardrobes she used good old fashioned elbow grease to clean off all the smears from their fingerprints. She hoovered the floor and changed the net curtains that hung in the window. She decided to open all the windows in the house to let some fresh air in, as the house held a faint smell of smoke.

She finally got onto cleaning the living room when she heard a knock at the door. She still had a cloth duster in her hand as she opened the door to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He smirked as he saw her face pink from the exertion of the cleaning, her hair frizzy from not having had a shower yet. She frowned and beckoned him into the living room, setting down her cleaning things as she followed him. As she did she detected a faint smell coming from his direction.

"Malfoy, are you wearing Davidoff aftershave?"

"What? Oh yeah I am, why?"

"Oh no reason, I just like it is all. I tried to get Ron to wear it but he says it's too fruity."

Draco laughed and shrugged before walking into the kitchen. He took two glasses off the draining board and quickly dried them before pulling out some muggle whiskey. Hermione, who was still feeling the effects of last night slightly, bawked at the sight of the alcohol. He poured two healthy measures and walked back to the living room. He sat down and held one glass out to Hermione.

"I've got some bad news. I was trying to figure out if I should tell you or not, and if I should how I should tell you. I think the best way to do it is to just come out with it... I heard my boss talking to someone today in work. He said that the Minister now realised that they can't afford all these new ministry departments, all the new staff since the war. Well, not all of them... But a lot of them. He said your department is going to be abolished and anyone who needs financial help has to report direct to the minister. He also said that he doubts the people in your department will be offered jobs in other sectors."

Hermione stared at Draco in shock. She knew her job was only going to be on a temporary basis but had always been promised a follow on job from hers.

"Are... are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so... My job's getting finished too, they're just going to get aurors to ward all the places where evil artefacts are found so that no one can get in... A lot of the new aurors are going too... Apparently it's more financially viable to have less, more experienced aurors rather than training new ones..."

"Is Ron...?"

"I heard his name mentioned... Because he was suspended he might be the first to go..."

"Fuck!"

Hermione flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Startled Draco didn't react for a second, before encircling his arms around her back and hugging her tight. Hermione inhaled deeply, trying not to cry. Instead she almost moaned aloud at the smell from Draco's neck. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to stifle a giggle. Draco tried not to breathe in too much, Hermione hadn't had a shower yet and smelt of smoke and booze from the night before.

She leant back and smiled apologetically before downing the drink Draco had poured her.

"I suddenly feel very scummy... Do you mind if I go and get a shower?"

Draco shook his head as he sipped on his whiskey and she ran upstairs and jumped into her newly clean shower. In lightning quick time she was done, she used a drying spell on herself which she didn't normally like doing as it dried out her skin but desparate times call for desperate measures!

All in all Hermione and Draco spent quite a cheerful afternoon together, as cheerful as they could be when they both faced the prospect of being unemployed. After a while Draco looked at his watch and stretched.

"I really better get going, if I'm losing my job I need to jiggle my finances around."

Hermione smiled and stood as he did, walking him to the door. Before he opened it she hugged him again and smiled behind his back. He squeezed her tight and let go far too early as far as Hermione was concerned. She opened the door and he stepped out, twisting as he did so and he disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Hermione closed the door and leant her back onto it. Since when did she like hugging Malfoy?

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been really ill and had complete writers block! Sorry!


End file.
